Family Reunion
by xxJazz'sGirlxx
Summary: Sam's weird and wonderful sister comes to visit for summer, but her brother never metioned in the letters the giant alein robots friends he has,how will she take it? and what will the decepticons do now that they have live bait to lure sam out.R&R please
1. Chapter 1

(Abi's POV)

This was the day! The day I would finally get to see my family in Tranquility was excited to say the least and hoping that me and my brother, Sam his name was, would have them adventures we always did have, but I hadn't been home in years, scrap that I would say about half a decade. Don't get me wrong but I loved my family and tried to be with them as much as I could but my life was too complicated. All the training and work I was going through.

My life really did consist of working in a well paid office while using the money to pay bills, training for med school, food and clothing. And now finally I had got enough money together to fly over to my family. It was going to be a surprise but my mum can be quite scary when she's happy.

Speaking of my brother he was not the ordinary boy you would think he is, when I was living with them it would be considered lucky if he actually got a girlfriend, I was actually considering that he was gay but he found a girl, Katie her name was I think, that lasted about half a day. Some part of me really needs to find that boy a girl but I'm thinking what the hell he can find it himself.

Unlike my love life, I had been through some spills with men which didn't end well. One date ended with me grabbing the hose to keep him away from me after that incident I don't think that I could trust another stupid love sick hormonal guy.

Picking up the suitcase I hurdled over to my car, a V12 Vantage. Unlocking the boot I grunted with the weight that was being put on my weak arms and place the suitcase in the boot and shut it with ease. Running my hands over the sweet chrome paint job, I opened the door and drove towards the harbour.

* * *

(At base)

At the base it was a normal day other than fighting decepticons. Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet and Sam sitting on the couch watching a TV programme when Michaela walked in looked up, bumblebee noticed and lowered his hand while Sam smiled at seeing her. Michaela jumped off his hand and snuggled next to Sam. Then Sam started shifting, the three autobots looked down at the couple, Michaela looked up and shot her hands in the air and said "don't look at me I don't know what he is doing"

Sam was now rummaging through his pockets while rolling all over the place and also knocking himself off in the process. Bee (I'm now calling him bee) rushed to catch him but was too late as he groaned as he hit the floor.

Still moving like crazy he saw his charge and spoke up "are you alright Sam?"

Looking up at the bright glowing optics he said "yeah just gotta find my stupid phone, I had a phone call and I would be talking right now if I wasn't as stupid to fall off and loose the bloody damn thing"

Looking around bee hear a small sound coming from under the couch, looking under he found a small device which lit up saying 'mum'. Giving the device to his charge he watched in curiosity to see his charges reaction.

Sam flipped over the phone and said "hi mum" his facial expressions changed after that comment it was a mixture of fear, happiness and confusion.

"Wait a min, you mean to tell me that you have known that she was coming to visit and you DIDN'T TELL ME!" Sam shouted the last part causing the autobots to flinch in his change of tone while Michaela watched curiously.

Shutting the phone he sighed and looked up and told them what they all wanted to know "well that was my mother telling me that my sister Abi it coming to visit and she decided to tell me today the day before she arrives, what am I going to tell her? What about the base? She can't know she would freak,what about.." sam continued ranting to himself but stopped when Optimus's voice filled his ears " Sam, she does not need to know but if you wish her to then she can, personally I would like to meet you sister, but the choice is yours"

Sam was about to reply bit ratchet beat him to it "I've had enough of this I'll be in the med bay if anyone needs me, and try not to need me" and with that the large doors opened and ratchet disappeared out of view.

"I understand, but I'm worried about what she will react like when she finds out" sam confessed. Michaela jumped off the couch and walked to him saying " well I don't think that it could be as bad as your reaction and plus I'm sure if you explain everything then she will completely understand" she placed her hands over his shoulders trying to comfort him.

There was a short silence when Bee broke it.

"I agree with Michaela on this one Sam" Bee's voice crackled through the silence.

" I suppose that you guys are right, when I get home i'll try to thin over what I will say to her and when she arrives tomorrow I'll explain things and she can come to the base to meet you guys" Sam said confidently.

"I will inform my soldiers of this meeting and by the way how old is your sister? Just out of curiosity" Optimus asked,

"She's twenty, gonna turn 21 in October" Sam pronounced happily

"Well this shall be interesting, I thought that she was younger that you"

"No, no what made you think that?" Sam questioned

"Well I thought you said that she may not understand, as that remark could only apply to the younger generation of your race or the generally unintelligent people"

Sam and Michaela laughed at that remark and just nodded, but didn't respond. Bee nudged Sam and said quickly "Sam if my internal clock is correct then it is 10:36:48, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't your parents say tha-"bee was cut off by Sam yelling "quick bee I gotta get home me and Michaela are gonna be late and Michaela's parents may not kill her but mine will!"

Bee transformed and Sam and Michaela got in and waved goodbye to the autobot leader.

* * *

Meanwhile Abi pulled up to the house and grinned at the sight of her childhood memories coming flashing back into her mind. This was going to be her best break that she had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so here's the next chapter don;t worry i will make it more interseting but i just want to explore the life of her before she meets the autobots.**

**also i DON'T own transformers the only thing i own is my oc Abi**

* * *

Sam arrived at the house, bee pulled into the driveway and Sam just looked in the direction of the house, next to it was parked a chrome coloured car sitting in the shadows which the trees provided. Bee rumbled and a voice came through the radio "Sam what it is?" there was a short pause in which bee looked in the same direction of his charges and questioned "who's that?" bee spoke out of curiosity.

Sam was drawn from his thoughts and turned his head sharply and darted his eyes down to the radio and stuttered "oh no... tt thh that's my si sis sisters ca car" Sam stopped then started to question himself, "oh shit, no please no, damn, argh what am I going to do? I don't even know where to begin, bee you've-" Sam stopped in mid sentence and shot downwards and he saw someone emerging from the house.

'_I don't understand what Sam is worried about if that's his sister, she will understand, she's responsible, but she is a female and we all know how th_-'bee's thoughts were broken by the sounds coming from his charge, which was crouched in a small tight ball under the seat. While bee observed what the young woman was doing Sam poked his head above the door to reveal the sight of his sister searching her backseats rummaging through boxes. Trying to keep quiet Sam moved over to the passengers seat to escape from the other side, bee opened the door quietly catching on what he was doing and Sam crawled backwards, but got his foot stuck in the seatbelt and fell to the cold concrete surface beneath him, and yelped quietly and he hit the floor, causing his sister investigate and realise that and unknown car was on the driveway.

* * *

**(Abi's POV)**

"Mum this place Is amazing, you really have some style and I'm quite surprised that it isn't messy near the TV we also know how much you guys enjoy TV including Sam, hey wait a minute where is he? I haven't seen him yet" I asked in cheerful tone. I watched my mums face changed to happiness to anger and frustration. I really didn't like her getting like this she really does scare me sometimes and I didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. I backed away from her taking each step slow.

Mum just sighed and shouted dad downstairs, when he emerged from upstairs he greeted me again with a hug and a smile and walked over to mum to calm her down but it didn't work.

"how many times have I told that boy to be here by the time I give him, but instead he's hanging out with them bloody stupid ro-" mum was cut of with dad shouting over her " stupid FRIENDS" my dad screamed. My eyebrows started to knit together in confusion but then I shook of the feeling of being told completely different things. I walked towards them and hugged them both as they returned it I closed my eyes and embraced my mums beautiful smelling perfume and my dad's handsome aftershave. Pulling from the hug I quickly stated " right that is enough arguing for now, I didn't come all this way to hear you argue and I will be happy to punish Sam in my own little evil way" I spoke with an evil grin on my face. But soon returned to normal and continued my speech "anyway I am going to get your pressies from the car as I couldn't come back with nothing for you, so wait here and If I see Sam I will shout" and with that I walked outside into the dark and pulled a set of keys from my pocket and pushed the silver button, which caused the lights on the car to flash orange. Opening the doors I rummaged through the boxes on the backseat and picked up a yellow box with red writing on it. When suddenly I heard a groan from behind me jumping backwards out of the car I investigated the shadows which were ahead of me and found a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with 2 long black stripes running down the centre of the car. _Sweet _I thought, but I continued to inspect the noise and found Sam lying on the floor with the door wide open rubbing his back. I bent down and inspected his injuries but he had none except bruising around the lower back. My arms wrapped around his body in a hug and he returned it and spoke in my ear " hey sis, wat up" rolling my eyes I helped him up before shutting the door and started to walk inside. "Sam please be more careful with yourself in the future you know your the only brother I have, and also don't try to talk like that again it just doesn't suit you" I said while pulling my keys out and locking my car from a distance.

* * *

**(Bee POV)**

From the distance I saw the meeting which I was looking forward to. _To be honest I didn't see the trouble with her knowing about us, but of course everything has its bad side, decepticons what would they do to her if they found out?_ I sighed quietly and noticed them walking towards the door, I drifted of with my thoughts and entered recharge.

A loud noise awoke me and my scanners indicated it was a drunken couple stumbling past the house with their hands all over each other shouting into the darkness around them. I sighed and checked my internal clock it read '1:14:36'. I heard a clicking noise as my com link activated and heard optimus's deep voice: _Optimus to bumblebee_:

_: Bumblebee here sir:_

_: How is Sam? Did he make up his mind about the introductions?:_

_: Sir, I do believe that he is quite nervous, but I predict that she will not react as badly as Sam said, she seems like a quite understandable woman:_

_: So then the meeting will be confirmed for tomorrow:_

_:yes sir, I will arrive at the base at 10:00 hours depending on what time Sam will wake from recharge but I will try to be there at the designated time :_

I heard Optimus chuckle on the other end and then he started:_ very well then, I will see you tomorrow: _and with that the line went dead. Looking around I slowly enter recharge once again.

* * *

**well there's the second chapter, what do you think and feel free to review, i will try and respond but again all new to this so please be patient :) **

**anyway until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**here's another chapter. i just want to say to all them people out there that reveiwed,added this story to stroy alert and favourites. thank you so much :)**

**just relised i kind of spelt mikaela's name wrong in the frist chapter but i won't be maikng that mistake again.**

**also sorry again for the short chap but this really needed to be done, so i cut the chapter down and made it into two.**

* * *

(Bee POV)

Sun light hit my hood, checking my clock, 5:11:32 I scan the surrounding area , _nothing unusual _scanning the house I find four heat signatures which appear to be in deep recharge, sighing I quickly but quietly start the engine, activating my holoform a short, blonde haired man I reversed out of the drive way and headed to the base. Whilst sending a message to my leader of my arrival.

**

* * *

**

(At the base, Optimus POV)

A clicking sound running through my processor, onlining my optics I searched to find a message from Bumblebee. Sighing I lifted my weight using my arms and sat up on edge of the berth. Opening the message it read:

_Optimus, I have left the Witwicky residence and I am coming to the base I need to discuss something important with you, don't worry the family is in deep recharge my need to talk to you cannot wait. - Bumblebee_

Pushing myself of the berth I wonder what could be bothering the scout. I unlock the door and head to the rec room for some energon. On my way down the halls I hear Ratchet shouting, knowing who it was that annoyed him, I turned in the direction of the shouting and approached the door to get two mechs collide with my body but as soon as they hit my frame they fell backwards back into Ratchets med bay. Closing the door as I enter I look down eyeing the trouble some twins and finally speak "What is with all the shouting ratchet?" I said looking over at the troubled bot even though I knew the answer myself. He turns and storms towards the two on the floor and pick them up by the back of their necks and yells " THESE TWO PIT SPAWNS KEEP ON DISTRACTING ME, PRIMUS, KNOWS WHAT THEIR UP TO BUT I DON'T WANT IT IN MY MED BAY!". Gesturing for him to put them down, I turn my optics to the twins "you two know that Ratchet doesn't like to be disturbed and as for you pranks they are to stop" "sir we wasn't doing anything we just wanted to visit our_ old_ friend Ratchet" the yellow one replied, sighing "ok then, but if you are here again without a medical reason then I _will_ punish you" and with that they ran out of the med bay without another word.

Walking to ratchet I see our fallen comrade on the table. "how's he coming along old friend?" ratchet put down the tool and turned with his head facing the floor and spoke "not well, I fear that I may never be able to online him again" looking down at the sorrow of my friend I reassured him "don't you worry I know that you will bring him online once more, I will check on you progress later but for now I am in much need of some energon and Bumblebee wishes to speak to me" ratchets head lifts up and turns back table "alright then Optimus I shall inform you later of my progress...if I ever get any". Rotating my body to the door I made my way to the rec room.

Entering the rec room I find Ironhide recharging on the floor in a heap, _someone had too much energon._ Walking to the side I pull out a can and start to drink. Hearing my com open I listen

_: Sir, this is Bumblebee I have arrived where is your current location?:_

_: Bumblebee, I am in the rec room at the moment, what is it you need to discuss with me?:_

The com line went dead creating a frown with my face I hear I the door slide open, turning I see Bumblebee in the doorway I get up and greet him. "Bumblebee what is the matter?" "sir it is about Sam's sister , what if the deceptions found out about her relationship with Sam would it wise to advise her an guardian?" the thought of that had never occurred to me, looking into the scouts worried optics, "don't worry, I will advise her a guardian, but which bot would be appropriate for her?" bee started to shift for side to side " sir, if you would let me I would be hourned if I could also be her guardian she will staying with Sam most of the time" " I have considered your choice but, what will happen when she has to go back to work and home, she is a fully grown woman, from what I have heard from Sam, she can't live with her brother for most of her life and you can't be in two places at once" bee's expression changed rapidly and stopped swaying. "I understand sir, sorry I didn't think of that" "no, don't be you were just looking out for your charges well being, you can't be sorry for that" bumblebee looked into my optics and smiled. There was a short silence, between the leader and the scout. "If you may please excuse me I have got to go back to the witwicky residence, they might realise that I am gone, I will see you soon" I nodded and Bee turned and walked out of the room.

I heard a grumbling sound, turning I saw Ironhide awaking from his long recharge. I could feel a chuckle escaping my vocal receptors. Seeing Ironhide pulling himself up form the floor he looked at me and managed to escape some words "uh...um...hello" and grin emerged from my mouth plates "a little bit too much energon Ironhide?" "Maybe" "well you better be fit enough to welcome another human today" "what another one where?" Ironhide started to search the floor. "Not yet friend later, she will be arriving later" Ironhide's optics widened "she?" I nodded. "Well let's hope that this one doesn't damage my audio receptors I swear if I have to got and see Ratchet again then I will offline myself" I couldn't help but chuckle at that remark and walked out to head to my office.

* * *

(Abi POV)

Opening my eyes, the sunlight bounced of the bright walls and shone around the room. Sitting up slowly I looked at the time, 8:35 _too early_ I groaned and laid back in bed. Closing my eyes once more, about to fall back into unconsciousness, when Sam ran into my room and jolted me awake. I sprang from my bed and looked into Sam's deep brown eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"I roared in his face. He looked at me shocked by my outburst, I then gave him an apologetic tone "sorry Sam, but why did you just wake me up I was sleeping?" Sam scratched the back of him head and sat on the side of my bed and looked into my deep sea blue eyes "well" he started "do you know what happened in mission city about 4 years ago, well you know them machines that were reported on the news...

* * *

**well there it is**

**tell me what you think and also who should be her guardian? review and tell me i will be couting the votes on staurday so reveiw! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(abi POV)**

I looked glumly at Sam as he told me about 'the robots that came from outer space'. Part of me thought that I knew them but it was only a dream, just a dream, dreams can't come true can they? Or even what he spoke of was my nightmares which I had to deal with when I was younger It couldn't be them could it? Shaking away the thought, I stuck with the human route, none of this could exist. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my baby brother had finally cracked. But his face looked so serious at me; I tried to hold in my laughter, but failed. Bursting out laughing, Sam's face fell and grabbed my arms and looked me deep in my blue eyes. "Look Abi I am telling you the truth alright, it may sound weird, but please believe me. I. Am. Telling. The. Truth" he said slowly but forcefully. I shook my arms free of his hands "Sam these things that appeared on TV never happened, alright there never were giant alien robots on the TV" I replied carefully, but it just looked like I broke my brothers heart, I couldn't stand to see him like this but, had he had the same dreams as me, he couldn't of so I erase that from my mind.

He rose from his sitting position to look out the window, I stared down to my hands, twiddling my thumbs, when I heard him gasp and grab my arm, dragging me downstairs.

Trying to catch up, but not also missing my step, I sprinted down stairs to come out to see the bright sun catching everything in sight. Sighing, I got pulled towards the direction of his yellow car. I didn't understand. But something shocked me when I heard him say 'come on bee transform'. And then the car drove into the garage and started to break up, piece by piece. It can't be, the robots from my dreams or even nightmares, but this one was different, it has cool blue eyes, eyeing me. Gasping for breath, I suddenly felt dizzy and the world around me went black, something in my mind whispered, _Abigail _

* * *

3rd person POV

Thinking over in his mind of his great leader, how far they had come but lost, many times, Starscream flew in the clear blue skies, above the other aircrafts. Devised a plan to seek that witwicky boy out he had to please Megatron somehow, but them autobots were always with him. The troubled Starscream then noticed an All Spark reading, 15 miles from his location. Without another thought he made his way to victory, and sped off though the raging blue skies ahead. Noticing the boy that was bent down to the floor, he transformed in front of the house, where the boy turned and his face filled with worry. _So this is where he lived. _**(Sam POV)**

* * *

Seeing my sister collapse down to the floor, rush to help her and turn my vision to bee who transformed and opened the door. Gasping when hearing that all familiar sound, I rotated my head to see Starscream looming in front of me with a grin on his face. "BEE, DECEPTICON!" I screamed. Quickly bee transformed, while radioing back up and shot at Starscream, making him scream out in pain. While they were having their death match, I picked up the unconscious Abi laying in a heap on the floor, I run inside to get mum and dad. "MUM,DAD QUICK" the look on their faces started with confusion then to worry as they saw the unconscious Abi in my arms. "Quick we have to move now, decepticon" I spoke patiently. Upon hearing this they asked me no questions but took off into the near by woods.

Hearing my mum and dad try to wake Abi up I looked at her and shuddered to think what would happen if the decepticons ever got hold of her. Squinting my eyes through the trees I see a line of autobots pull up and transform. Watching Optimus and Ironhide battle Starscream wave of relief hit me like a ton of bricks. Moving my attention to my sis, I feel somewhat guilty, If I didn't show her bumblebee then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Sam, where are you?"

Upon hearing my guardian I jump out of the woods to meet Ratchet and Bee looking down on me, with worried optics.

"Sam are you damaged?" Ratchets voice spoke ever so quickly.

"No, no I'm alright its just my sister she collapsed, a-an-and I- I don't know what's wrong with her, sh-she just fell and i-I" I stumbled out of panic.

"Alright calm down I am well aware of her situation, where is she?" Ratchet scooped me up and ran into the woods for shelter.

"Over there" I spoke quietly, pointing in the direction of her lying on the floor. Shivering with fear I was handed to my guardian, wanting to get down to be with her I shifted in my guardians warm hands. Not working, i knew had to be down there with her, closing my eyes I jumped. Catching my guardian off guard, I heard him gasp and move into to catch me as I fell. Opening my eyes I was surprised to find myself in my guardians' hands once more.

"Sam what were you thinking? You could have got killed, look Sam your sister will be alright I know she will, and right now ratchet needs some room"

Sighing and knowing that he was right I remained in his hands. Upon hearing no more explosions, I turned my head to see Optimus and Ironhide join us. Seeing the leader look down at Abi, my mind goes over the memories that I had, when we were kids. The egg incident, even the rabbit hunting mission we had when I was two, it all came flooding into my mind.

"I wonder where that reading came from?" Ironhide mumbled under his breath.

Shaking from my thoughts I looked up at the weapon specialist and spoke "what reading?" I asked looking from each and every bot.

Ironhide head rotated down and I looked down at my small face "I don't think you would believe it, I didn't"

"Now Ironhide, I know that it is a greatly shock for us all but we need to help Abi here, Ratchet, how is she doing? Is she stable enough to move?" Optimus' voice spoke with a gentle tone to it.

"My leader I fear that I don't have an answer, it would be almost as if she is having a nightmare. And as to what Bumblebee has told me to what happened, then she should be reacting this way and her heart beat shouldn't be this fast, neither should her blood pressure, but she can be moved but I will need to run tests when we get back to base." Ratchet replied shockingly

Transforming he opened the back doors, activated his holoform and carried her inside. Speeding down the road, turned on his lights, and was out of sight, followed by Optimus, with my parents inside and Ironhide.

Terrified for what could happen, I looked up '_say no more'_ a radio clip sounded through the speakers, trying to cheer me up, trying to fun the humour, bee transformed. Jumping in all I could do is think of my oldest sister the one I always went to when I needed help, apart from my parents.

Passing the empty land, travelling down the empty road, I suddenly break the silence "I was wondering what Ironhide was going on about, back there, what was the reason that Starscream came back, besides he didn't even know where I live, what did he find?" I urged. "Sam, like Ironhide said before you are not going to believe me when I say this but it was a all spark reading..."


	5. Chapter 5

Silence filled bee as we drove down the road, I couldn't believe him when he told me, an All Spark reading. An actual all spark reading at my house I thought that it was destroyed. But wait, _could Abi she somehow tie into all of this? _Shrugging away my thoughts, the base reaches into view in the distance. "Bee do you think that Abi could somehow be involved in this?" I ask painfully slowly, knowing what he was going to say.

"Sam, I do believe that your sister may have something to do with the All Spark, but time will tell"

Sighing, my head fell, looking into my lap, the images of Megatron came rushing into my head, hearing the explosions surround me; it was as if I was there. Hearing those screams of my parents, feeling the coldness of the war over take my body, reliving that memory of dying. My body started to shake, with terror of those painful memories. Sound around me started to disrupt. The feeling of my ear drums about to explode, the urge to scream for help died down, hearing bee's voice calling me, I shook my head, lifting it up I looked at the radio.

"Sam. Sam, are you okay?"

Hesitating I spoke quietly "yeah, uh well I don't think okay is the right word to describe it"

"Well Sam, we have arrived, I might of thought that you would want to see your sister, Ratchet has just brought her to the med bay, your parents are already there, from what I have heard she is stable and alot better"

Gasping, without saying another word I opened the door and began to run to my destination.

* * *

(Abi POV)

_Darkness surrounded me. A cool chill run up my spine, trembling I tried to remember what happened to me. That was it the giant robot, the last thing I remembered was a giant robot. But wait, they all seem familiar. They are the base of my dreams or even nightmares._

_In the distance I saw a light, faint but it was there. Picking my legs up I ran towards the light but it wasn't getting any closer. Suddenly a wave of lights overtook me and my surroundings were clear. The buildings that surrounded me were lying in pieces on the floor. The clear blue sky shone, with grey misted streaks running through it. Upon hearing a loud crash I turned to see two giant robots battling each other. Gasping, I stood their frozen, my heart rate increasing but I just stood there. Realising this were my nightmares that haunted me as a kid, I slowly backed away trying to go unnoticed. Step by step I took back until I was against a wall._

_This can't be another nightmare; it wasn't like the others I started to pinch myself awake, but it wasn't working. The giant metal creatures started to change, no transform. My heart felt like it was going to jump from my chest any moment. I wanted to scream, but my mind was telling me not to. Were these the good guys or the bad guys._

_The floor shook and I fell to the hard surface beneath. Looking for the cause I see a boy, standing in front of the giant robot. From what it looked like he was going to get killed, running as fast as I could, I sprinted towards the boy."Move! Now"_

_Upon him hearing this, the robot fell to the ground and the boy turned his head to my direction. I stopped, in my spot, my eyes growing wide, it can't be. Sam. Frozen to the spot the image before me disappeared and I was left in darkness._

My eyes shot open. I started to scan the area only to be dragged to the side by someone. "Argh, get off me" I yelled to try and pull myself apart from the person that was restraining me.

"Calm down, Abi it's me Sam" My heart skipped a beat, I rotated my body to see Sam sitting beside me. Picking myself up from the hard surface I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay your safe" letting go, I once again went back to looking around the room. The room was large and had a huge, what looked like a desk in the far corner, looking down to what I was sitting on. It was a large metal slab. _Where was I? "_Look I know your probably wondering where you are but that doesn't matter right now, I have to find Ratchet" Sam picked himself up and walked to the corner of the slab. I was about to speak when Sam stopped and turning his head "look just please stay here, I'm just going to get the doctor" _ahh so that is who ratchet is,_ nodding he started to climb down the stairs at the end of the slab.

Within seconds he was gone. Crawling to the edge locking down, I gasped, it was huge. I felt like I was on top of a skyscraper, ok a bit of over exaggeration, but it was amazing. Where could I be?

Pulling myself away from the edge my thoughts shifted towards the very realistic dream. How could Sam have been there? No, it was just a dream there not meant to mean anything are they?

Drawing myself from my thoughts I crawled to the edge and to my surprise I found a ladder, frowning I let the curiosity get the better of me. I climbed down the ladder to find my brother.

* * *

Sam POV

Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran towards the rec room in hope that Ratchet was there or if he wasn't then someone could point me in the right direction. Spotting the door in the distance, I narrowed my eyes to see my parents shouting at Ratchet, or rather my mum. "WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY WILL YOU NOT TELL ME SHE MY DAUGHTER" Groaning I approach my mum carefully, placing my hands on her shoulders to show that I was there she rotated to see my desperate face.

"Oh Sam there you are, tell this robot who Abigail's parents are!"

"Look mum please just give it a rest, don't worry about that now" turning to ratchet who was surprisingly still there looking at me with frustrated optics. "Abi's awake and sh-"Cut from my speech, Ratchet moved swiftly down the hallway towards the Med bay. Worried about Abi I rushed after him, followed by my parents.

Abi POV

Minutes passed and passed. I sat on the cold hard floor, staring up at the huge door that sat in front of me. _How do I get out of here?_

Leaning against the wall, I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on top and closed my eyes. Suddenly the floor beneath me shook it felt like something big and heavy was heading my way. Jumping from the floor, my eyes darted around the room for somewhere to hide. Seeing a small and narrow space I crammed my body in. Keeping my eyes glued to the door, it slowly opened to reveal a huge and big robot. My eyes widened, trying to keep quite but I couldn't hold in my scream. Slapping my hands over my mouth. It closes in on my space. Its glowing blue optics scanned the area. _Wait blue? _Stepping out with caution, its body rotated and bent down to meet my face. I started to feel a little intimidated as it felt like I was the size of a mouse compared to it, but felt like Sam had just saved my life, as I saw Sam walk around from behind the robot.

"Abi, what are you doing down there? You should be resting"

"I..I was uh...w-we-ll"

"Well spit it out then youngling, I haven't got all day" the robot spoke in a harsh tone.

I was lost for words, when a huge robot is standing in front of you, you focus more on running away, but something in my mind was telling me not to what was it?

"Ratchet, give her a break she's only just met you" my brother spoke politely.

"Rat-chet? But he's the doctor, isn't he?" I added slightly confused."Wait, you know this robot?"I whispered to Sam.

"Excuse me, but I find it rather rude to whisper, even though you are my patient. Also I am NOT a robot, I am cybertronian. I don't call you human or as the twins put it 'squishy'"

Squishy? What was this thing going on about? Boy my brother had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Well there you go, please reveiw and tell me what you think, but no bad comments they just bring me down :(**


	6. Chapter 6

__

**Well guys here's another chapter, really sorry for the long wait but i hope that it's worth it.**

* * *

Lost for words I gapped up at the rob- no cybertronian, was it? The large being in front of me began to shift impatiently, what was I supposed to say? Hello but where the hell am I? dragged from my thoughts Sam, moved me closer towards the being. "Oh man, what the hell, why do I suddenly have the feeling of butterflies in my stomach?" I whisper to no one in particular. But of course it just had to pick up everything I say.

"I detect no 'butterflies' within your stomach, they could not possibly live within your stomach, the acid woul-" thankfully my brother cut the giant yellow medic off "No ratchet it's just a saying, it means that she is a bit nervous" glaring towards him, I shrugged it off but slowly spoke "hi I'm... kinda sorry ab-out t-he way I uh reacted"

"ah yes, well don't worry about that, first I am the Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, it's a pleasure to meet you Abigail witwic-" "hh how d-o yo-" "ah details later, how do you feel?" seeing him slowly lower his hand to the floor, I looked almost hesitantly towards it but climbed on, with Sam's help.

"I feel a bit tired but that's all" I answered slowly.

" That's good then, right just sit on their while I just go fetch something" and with that he lowered his hand to giant concrete slab I was on in the first place, jumping off with Sam he wandered into the far room in the corner.

Picking my knees to my chest, I found some warm comforting arms around me. Stuggling to speak, I rotated my body towards him and returned the gesture "I'm sorry I didn't believe you" I whispered in his ear. Pulling me from him, he stared into my deep blue eyes "it's alright, if someone told me the same thing I wouldn't believe them, I'm just glad that you ok" small tears started to gather up in my eyes, wiping them away I threw my arms around his neck,resting my head on his shoulders I closed my eyes and just embraced the moment me and Sam just had.

The giant metal doors started to open, turning my head to the door, I see a tall robot with a red and blue flamed chest, _Oh my god,it's even taller than the other one, Ratchet wasn't it? _Seeing him slowly approach the slab, he lowered his hand and to my surprise it was the two people which I needed right at this moment, my family. Picking myself of the slab ran to embrace them.

"Oh darling are you alright?" my mum said quickly. Feeling her prod and poke my body to see my injuries, starting to regret them being here I quickly answered "yeah mum I'm fine can you just stop with all the poking please" at that she withdrew her hands and went over to see Sam. Sighing I then turn to face my dad, seeing his concern in his eyes he embraced me with a hug and spoke into my ear "I'm glad your alright" with that he kissed my on the forehead and withdrew to stand next to mum.

Forgetting all about the being that was still in our presence, I got up to turn and find it bending down to our level and spoke slowly spoke "Hello, little one I am Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots it is a pleasure to meet you Abigail Witwicky, I understand that Sam here has already spoke of our presence here on earth?" trying to find my voice I whispered "yeah"

Nodding he rose to his full height, placing down both of his hands, turning around Sam urged me forward. Walking slowly towards the awaiting hand,I heard a cough emerge from behind Optimus. Seeing him turn,it revealed Ratchet with an annoyed look on his face. Gulping I knew that this bot wasn't one with patience, so I did the best thing I could think of and hid behind my brother.

"WHAT IN PIT SAKE IS THIS? WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY MED BAY?" he shouted across the room while quickly marching towards us. Optimus stood and held out his arms to try and stop the raging medic.

"Now Ratchet calm down, it was my fault entirely Judy and Ron wanted to see there daughter, I thought that she was well enough for –" at that the medic picked up a wrench and threw it at the unsuspecting leader.

"You thought? THIS IS MY MED BAY YOU DONT COME WANDERING IN WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT"

Seeing this from behind I couldn't help but suppress a laugh, and knew at that I had done it, he turned, leaving the leader rubbing the top of his head in pain and headed straight for me, seeing my parents walk infront of me to protect me from the angry medic, he simply plucked my up from the back of my jacket and held me in his hand.

Trying my best to look apologetic, he gave me a harsh glare and spoke "you think that this is funny? I am trying to care for my patients, and all of these are not helping" pointing to others around me. Looking down my brother said "Ratchet we're sorry, maybe we should leave" he said to his parents and the leader, which was now walking towards me and the medic.

" Ratchet, I'm sorry, I should of asked you first before I came in" he said in a calm tone.

"Yes you should of but there is no need of keeping you here" looking down at me he continued "I have done what I needed to do, I'm sure Sam and you parents will show you around and meet the other bots, while I discuss something with Optimus" slowly he lowered me to the cold floor, while Optimus carried my family to the floor.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute you all know these guys?" I asked Sam, mum and dad. Looking at each other ,they all nodded. Sighing I walked out of the out into the long corridor, it was massive, the ceiling hurt my neck to look at it.

A quick but loud noise made me turn my body to find that the doors to the room I was just in were closed.

With my parents on each side of me, I couldn't help but think about the dream._ How could Sam of been there was it one of my nightmares, but I just thought of Sam at that moment, was that the reason why he was there in my dream could it of been a coincidence that he was the boy who destroyed that... thing? _Being pulled away from my thoughts, we arrived to the a door. Expecting to go inside I stopped and waited by the door.

Sam stopped and gave me a weird look, now knowing why I had stopped "No we're no going in there, it's a bit further down."

"oh ok...what's in there?" I asked.

Sam had stopped along with my parents. They all gave me a sympathetic look. _What was in there that could be troubling them so much?_

* * *

**What do you think Ratchet has to tell Optimus?**

**What's in that room Sam and her parents seem almost heistant about?**

**And how will she react to the others?**

**All in the next chapter.**

**Review please :)**

**Also i have got a poll on my profile, about this story. If you can, could you possibly visit it and put you opinion forward.**

**And if you have any ideas, please put them forward. :)**


End file.
